The program will train individuals in the economics of mental health and mental health services. Support of 8 pre-doctoral trainees is requested. Recent program graduates have been placed in major academic and research settings. Demand for economists with training and experience in mental health services research and related fields remains strong. Recent major public reports have emphasized the importance of cost-effectiveness studies and economic analysis in studying preventive and treatment interventions, strategies for reducing unmet service needs and promoting more effective treatment practices, and the sources of disparities in service needs and use. The proposed training program seeks to provide trainees with: (1) strong skills in microeconomic theory and econometrics; (2) a solid knowledge base regarding the nature of mental disorders and the mental health services system; (3) hands-on experience in empirical research; [unreadable] (4) familiarity with basic public health disciplines; (5) tools for evaluating interventions with empirical evidence; (6) exposure to multiple disciplinary perspectives; and (7) understanding of major mental health and health policy issues. Multiple research centers provide a rich research environment and offer collaboration opportunities with faculty in multiple departments in the Schools of Public Health, Medicine, Nursing and Arts and Sciences at Johns Hopkins and the School of Medicine at the University of Maryland. The academic program at Johns Hopkins includes a rigorous curriculum for the Ph.D. in Health Economics, the teaching and mentoring efforts of Hopkins core faculty in the Departments of Health Policy and Management, Mental Hygiene, Economics, Emergency Medicine, and the Institute for Policy Studies, and strong working relationships with associated faculty at Johns Hopkins and the University of Maryland as well as state and local agencies involved in mental health services provision and/or policy. [unreadable] [unreadable]